Software developers and business users frequently adapt business applications by creating or modifying code and objects to be used within or with those business applications. Business applications can be described by metadata, and can be implemented through the use of one or more business objects. A business object is a meta-object defining the relevant data structure of a particular business object, such as a Sales Order business object. The Sales Order business object can include multiple business object nodes such as Item and other business object nodes corresponding to the features of a real-world Sales Order, along with elements defining data associated with each business object node. Furthermore, a business object can further define sets of behavioral aspects, including supported actions and core services performed by the business object (e.g., Release), associations of the business object (e.g., related products), and queries associated with or performed by the business object (e.g., searches for a specific Sales Order Item). Business applications can provide a runtime environment to process business object instances based on the business object's information, actions, and core services.
Each business object is created and implemented through the definition of a plurality of rules and guidelines specified in a set of enterprise services specifications. Testing new and modified business objects is generally performed manually, requiring extensive manual testing to ensure the new or modified business object conforms to the various requirements of its associated enterprise services specification. Further, in order to automate testing of a new or modified business object, a set of business object-specific tests, specifications, and requirements must be defined.